


sunflowers and honey fit together perfect

by thebiggestpanofall



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Disneyland, Fluff, JOOHEON IS A CUTIE, Jooheon is also a tease, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minhyuk is a cutie, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but - Freeform, like a ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestpanofall/pseuds/thebiggestpanofall
Summary: His answer to that was just a fast nod, making this damn ray of sunshine in front of him laugh again. It wasn’t his proudest moment as he said, “You’re a human sunflower, you know?”Jooheon makes his childhood-dream come true and, well, it got even better.





	sunflowers and honey fit together perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, and have a nice day<3<3

That Jooheon was grumpy was not really the best way to describe it, pissed fit it a lot better. Really pissed. And not even the cuteness of his best friend and his new boyfriend could help now. Sure, he was happy as hell for him and them and that they finally got together.   
Partly because he was sure, that if he would have been forced to listen to these two idiots pining after each other any longer, and that included Hoseoks rants at any given hour about how much in love he was with Jooheons best friend and how pretty his eyes were, he would have been forced to move to another country. It was cute to a certain degree but as he got woken up at 4 am for the fifth time to listen to him ranting about which color of flowers would suit Changkyun best, that degree was reached. 

But that did not make this better, he didn’t care how much in love or how cute they were, this definitely broke a few best-friends-rules. They knew how important this was for him. He had wanted to go to Disneyland since forever, and they just left him behind and wandered off to somewhere. And this wasn’t just the Disneyland in Korea, no, it was the original one in California. He wanted to visit this forever and when he had booked it, he screamed. Really loudly and for maybe a bit longer than one should, if one believes his ex-best friend for several hours. 

And now he was here, had bought those cute ears and a cap, and two other pairs of ears, and a beanie because he saved for this forever and also, they were cute. While he was in the store though, those two idiots disappeared. If he was honest he would probably find them in under ten minutes or just call them, but they were so in love and it was just too much, so he preferred to not search for them. 

He could have fun on his own, he wouldn’t let them ruin this. Though, he would be angry at them for leaving him afterwards, but not now. He felt giddy with twinkling eyes and his limbs being restless, he walked through his childhood dream and he wouldn’t let anyone ruin this. So, he started moving to the next ride. Actually, he had no idea where to go because Wonho had their map, but there was a ride in front of him that didn’t seem like a horror house, so he was content. 

As he sat down, he noticed a guy standing around. He was alone, or seemingly so, and all he did was standing there and looking around, what made him stand out from the crowd as if he would have worn a two-meter-t-rex-costume. He guessed that the guy was as tall as him, maybe Korean, and extremely attractive. Even while doing nothing in particular, his eyes seemed to glow with happiness and excitement, he as a whole seemed to be the personification of happiness. Jooheon thought that it was very fitting that they were in Fantasyland. This guy looked like a fairy or a spirit. And if he was, he for sure would have been the spirit of Bubblegum or sunflowers. Maybe both. 

Jooheon was mesmerized as the guy looked at him, it was one of these moments where you can see your future. You can see yourself holding their hand and laughing, or not actually see but you feel like it. You feel like this person and you would fit, no matter as what. He was pretty sure, that he now had a crush. On some random guy that met his eyes for maybe five seconds in Disneyland California, USA. Meaning a guy that he would probably never see again and with that, his ride started. 

And holy shit did he not want it to start, he was close to jumping out, but he was slightly scared, so he stayed where he was. He had no idea what the theme was or what happened, he just knew that it took too long. But as his ride stopped again, the guy was still there. And he looked like he had waited for him. Jooheon felt like in primary school all over again, having to find new friends but this time he had seemingly swallowed his tongue and his heart was close to exploding. The guy locked their eyes and smiled. He just smiled, casually and nice and Jooheon would have given everything to have this kind of braveness.   
Meanwhile his mouth was trying hard to become a desert as he got out, but he did manage to kind of smile back. And the guy got shy, by now he was pretty sure that he was fantasizing. The guy looked at the ground still smiling while his ears and cheeks got a bit red. It was adorable. On the other hand, Jooheon just stood there staring at the guy with his jaw off to somewhere, hanging around with the floor. It wasn’t the worst though, so he was okay with it. The guy looked up once again to smile at him, to be sure that this real-life-fairy meant him, Jooheon looked around to check if there was someone else. But there was no one, and the fairy-guy even slightly nodded his head for him to follow before he slowly started to walk away.

And Jooheon just followed him, feeling like a lost duckling while tried to look as unsuspicious as possible. He hoped that the guy did mean him and if not, he would apologize and run away to bury himself somewhere. But he decided to try, because why the heck not.   
He followed the guy not noticing where they were going to, but he did notice the he walked a little faster because the guy got a little slower and that they now were walking side by side, with a few meters in between them. As the fairy stopped he did too, but he wasn’t sure what to do.   
He was trying to gather up the courage to talk to him as the guy looked at him again. And oh god he smiled again, slightly nodding with his head into the direction of a ride. It was a ferris wheel, and he got in the queue to wait. Jooheon had no idea what to do, he couldn’t just get next to him, could he? So, he decided to stand behind him, so, in case it was all a coincidence, he could say that he was just here for the ride. How stupid that sounded was clear as day, even to him. But he his brain was currently working pretty slow and on weird ways and he didn’t want to just go.   
He was nervous as hell, chewing his lip and bouncing his foot, he didn’t even notice how the line got short and shorter until there was no one in front of him anymore, and he looked up to find the guy looking at him. He really needed to either think of a different name or get to know his. But the glowing-boy was looking at him at it seemed like he was waiting for him. 

His thought got confirmed from the polite staff smiling at him,  
“Sir, would you mind sitting down, please? There’s still a seat.” 

His eyes shifted back to sunny-boy, and he tried to gesture out his unspoken question as he pointed at the sit next to him. And melted as he nodded and with his eyes glowing.   
He got into the capsule and sat next to him and tried to gather all his English skills. And his courage, because he really wanted to know this guy’s name, especially now.

“Hi, uh, my name Minhyuk and what is yours?”   
His jaw dropped. Really dropped and long enough for the other one to look at him a little bit worried. But he was just surprised, also because Minhyuk certainly was not an American name so he might had a chance to at least speak Korean with him. 

“Jooheon. I’m Jooheon,” he managed to say it with an almost steady voice, so he was pretty proud. And as Minhyuk smiled again, he felt like he had just won a medal or something. 

“Oh, thank god, please tell me you speak Korean? I mean my English isn’t that bad, but I am better at flirting in Korean,” and he had the decency to wink.   
Alone that stupid blush on Jooheons cheeks told the other one that he knew damn well what he had said. And that made him wink again, and he wanted to die. But in a good way. 

“Yea, I speak Korean. Actually, I am Korean. But I´m bad at flirting either way, so you will have to do all the work.”

Jooheon did not know in which bone of his he had the skill to talk right now and it to even be a little flirty, but he didn’t really care because the other laughed and told him that he would gladly do the work if that meant spending time with him. 

His answer to that was just a fast nod, making this damn ray of sunshine in front of him laugh again. It wasn’t his proudest moment as he said, “You’re a human sunflower, you know?”   
He was just happy the other didn’t seem to mind. 

“Well, if I’m a flower, you can be my bee. It would fit, you know? You’re sweet, sweet as honey. Joohoney.”  
Jooheon blushed in a deep crimson red, he didn’t understand how Minhyuk could say things like that and look good at the same time. He could not decide if the other was cute or sexy, it was a weird mix because while he just wanted to ruffle the others hair he also wanted to jump him whenever he said those cheesy lines, and smirked. This smirk was the devil, pure evil. 

“See? I´m way better at flirting in Korean than in English, I mean, I didn’t try but I can assure you. Also, you look really cute when flustered, Joohoney,” he said and Jooheon knew he was fucked.

Minhyuk was stupidly cute and nice, and dumb and sexy all at the same time. He was pretty sure he would be falling for him faster than a blink if he wouldn’t go right now and never see the other again.   
But for now, he just continued smiling dumbly, and Minhyuk seemed to have made it his mission to make him smile. He did his job well and Jooheon ended up laughing a lot on that ride.   
It probably was the best ride in his life even though he did not realize how pretty the view was from up there because he was too busy looking at the beautiful view right next to him. When they got out, Jooheon was scared for a second. He didn’t know what to do now and he certainly didn’t want to part ways, but the living daisy just grabbed his hand and dragged him along babbling on about the next ride he wanted to get on and how he always wanted to visit the US and what his favorite Disney movie was and so on. Jooheon listened like it was a life or death situation and through that bumped into at least four people and was constantly apologizing to someone. 

But he didn’t really care because Minhyuk held his hand and he was freaking happy.   
Which was over soon enough when they stopped in front of a horror house, Jooheon was sure he looked like a vampire just sucked out all his blood. But the other practically glowed with excitement not noticing that his companion didn’t look quite as excited. So, the now blood-less Jooheon got into the cart for a horror house and gave himself a mental prep-talk.   
But once they were inside, he had to grab the others hand again, and though he really tried not to scream at everything, it didn’t quite work out like he wanted it to. Not long after the start his legs were thrown over the others lap, his hands clutching his and his face almost hidden in the others shoulder. Minhyuk giggled slightly and tried to soothe him. 

“Not that I don’t like you being so close, but you could have told me you were scared of this. I wouldn’t have made you go with me,” he said.   
The embarrassed scaredy-cat just whined and pushed his face further into the others shoulder. The owner of the shoulder giggled again and pulled him even closer, one hand threading through his hair and massaging his scalp while the other tried to rub soothing circles onto Jooheons hand, which wasn’t easy considering his hand gripped the others so hard he couldn’t really move it. 

“When I saw you sitting in that cart in the first ride, I was so close to hop into it. You were one of those people you only have to look at, to know that you like them. It was incredible. And then I waited for you to come out again and I swear, that ride took forever! But then you got out and I wasn’t sure if you´d follow me but I hoped and when you did, I was so happy. I can’t remember the last time I was this nervous.”

The words were muffled because of his head, and how close the others mouth was to it, but he heard them as good as if Minhyuk had screamed. His breath hitched, he didn’t really know what to do. 

“I was nervous too. I didn’t know if you’d still be there if I got out, and if you smiled at me or someone else. I don’t even remember what happened in that ride,” he whispered back. 

And all the other did was giggle but it was so pretty that he started giggling too. And soon they were laughing loudly, horror house forgotten until a figure jumped right into their faces and Jooheon turned back into a scaredy-cat and hid his head again. But he did survive, mostly because his hair getting stroked and petted from that amazing guy that seemed to like him, too. He was happy that they got out, but he also missed holding hands. But his worries got blown in the wind, as Minhyuk took his hand again and they kept holding hands as they continued walking through the park and went on rides. They kept holding hands while they realized that they lived in the same city, not even far from each other, on the same campus and as they talked about literally everything and Jooheon felt like this was the easiest conversation he ever had. They held hands as they ate and when Minhyuk continued using cheesy pick-up lines on a giggling Jooheon. He just blushed most of the times, but he managed to only half-awkwardly flirt back three times and once even made the other blush, and he swore it was the cutest thing he ever saw.  
At the end of the day he got nervous again, he wanted to get to know the other better, but he wasn’t really that straight-forward and worried if the other wanted so, too. He wanted to ask for Minhyuks phone number, causing him to nervously chew on his lip but he got beaten to it again, and he was happy about it. And that he got his number.

He saved him as ´sunflower-boy´ and grinned widely as the other saved him as ´(joo)heoneyyy´,  
it was only as he had his phone in his hand that he saw how many missed calls and messages he had, all of them from a worried Hoseok and Changkyun.   
He felt bad but also, they ditched him, so he decided it was okay. But he called them back immediately. And had to endure a fifteen-minute rant from Hoseok about how worried they were and that they wanted to call out for him, but the staff refused because he was a grown up and what the hell he even thought about just disappearing like that. He only shut up when he told him, where he and his new friend were and Hoseok realized that it wasn’t even two minutes from where they were and ended the call to run and scold him in real life. 

It wasn’t that bad though, it was just a quick scold and a few tight hugs from the couple and then they turned around to Minhyuk who just stood next to them, smiling and waiting patiently. When they did, everyone was surprised though.   
“Hey Hoseok,” was all Minhyuk said before said boys jaw dropped.

Jooheon looked at them, “How do you know each other?”

“Uh, you remember Kihyun? One of my longest and best friends since like, five years? That’s his room-mate. But what are you doing here? And why? And with whom?” Hoseok answered seemingly just as confused. 

Minhyuk explained that he won a ticket for Disneyland and somehow got a discount for the flight and so decided to just fly over. With Kihyun and some Shownu, someone Jooheon didn’t know, who came with him, but they were off somewhere because he ditched them.   
And Jooheon honestly couldn’t believe it, they had been so close that they even had mutual friends, but they met half the earth away in a theme park. He didn’t know if one could call that fate, but it for sure was a cool story to tell, one he hoped to be able to tell a lot in the future.

That evening they both decided to ditch their friends and eat dinner together. They sat there for four hours, until the restaurant closed and kicked them out. But they weren’t willing to go back to their hotel yet, so they got ice-cream and sat down on the sidewalk.   
Jooheon couldn’t think of a time when he felt so comfortable with someone this fast, and even though the other was a damn social butterfly, he felt like it was the same for him.

That day he learned three things about him, the first was that Minhyuk was gorgeous. He knew that he was pretty and nice, but he also was funny, and genuine and loud but thoughtful. The second thing was that he was extremely clingy and affectionate. He liked to hug and cuddle or hold his hand, and Jooheon loved it. The third thing was that after their dinner, he was sure he did not want to miss this boy in his life. 

“I like you,” was what he said, and he hoped the other understood. 

He did. He smiled, and his eyes disappeared as he seemed to beam with happiness.   
“I´m glad, would be really lonely for me to be the only one. Also, if you didn’t it would mean you just acted like it for the whole day,” he chuckled, “I like you too.”

And this was the first time that the boy actually seemed to be slightly nervous and embarrassed. So, he took the others hand, hoping it would relax him. But he also liked the flustered version, it was cute.   
Minhyuk looked at him, still shy and all adorable. 

“So, not to rush anything, but I think I like like you. And I don’t know this is the first time in a long time, and I actually don’t know you that well and I don’t expect you to be my boyfriend straight away, heck I don’t even know if you’re gay and usually I’m not that bad with stuff like that, but I don’t know. You’re different. God, I don’t even know what I´m saying,” he said.

And he decided to tease him a bit.  
“I´m not gay,” Minhyuk looked too shocked to describe it, he opened his mouth probably to have another rant but this time apologizing. 

“But I like like you, too,” Jooheon giggled.

He giggled because the other had a frown of total shock plastered on his face. He giggled, until the now slowly recovering boy in front of him started to pinch him. In his belly. Jooheon was ticklish, very ticklish. But thankfully it soon stopped because Minhyuk couldn’t contain his smile anymore, and it was so adorable, Jooheon just had to pinch his cheek.

“I like like you, Min,” he repeated but this time softer, looking into Minhyuks eyes and feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.   
Minhyuk just smiled and pulled him closer, arms warm around him and threading their fingers together. And he whispered back, he whispered it again and again into Jooheons ear who now was smiling so hard his dimples would probably be visible for the next hour and with pink, burning cheeks and a tingling feeling spread in his toes and gut. It was cheesy as hell and a little fast, and he was happy. 

That night when they parted to go to bed, not really willing to but they still did, Jooheon ran in his bedroom to slump down on the bed face first, giggling and screaming into the pillow while his feet wildly kicked the air. As the next morning came by, Jooheon rushed into the restaurant, well knowing who was waiting for him there.  
He smiled big and bright as Minhyuk noticed him and as he threw a bright smile back at him and started running towards him. He jumped and buried him in a hug squealing a bit and radiating with energy like a child. 

“You know, I started to think that we are pretty fast. And that coming from me. I don’t know if Kihyun told you, but I started eating his food two days after moving in with him. So, I wanted to decide on something like an emergency brake. If you ever feel rushed tell me and I will stay away until you are content again, nor something alike, okay?”  
Even when filled with this much energy, he sounded careful and gentle.   
They were in the middle of the breakfast hall and Jooheon was pretty sure he couldn’t just start screaming and dancing around or spontaneously melt. So, he picked Minhyuk up and walked back to the hallway and into a corner that was a little hidden. Minhyuk had linked his legs behind his back trying not to fall down and smiled cutely. 

“Who told you I liked to be carried?”, he smirked.

He smiled as an answer, dimples deep and he hoped it would show how happy he was. Because he was close to exploding, he felt so much, he was not used to it in any way. His body seemed to tingle, maybe it was only his blood that did, but wherever it flowed his bones and flesh joined in. He didn’t know, he didn’t care. He was happy. His eyes searched the others face, trying to see discomfort. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Minhyuk nodded and he did not waste time. Jooheon balanced him on one hand, freeing his other one to stroke his cheek. While kissing him, everything felt closer and louder. The hand that Minhyuk thread through his hair and the other one that was on his cheeks with one finger hovering on his dimple and his lips, it all felt like it actually got deeper than just to his skin. It wasn’t lost on him, not one of those touches he forgot a second after. He was so aware of it that it was confusing, it was like a picture you can only see from afar but in this case, it wasn’t afar where he could see it. You couldn’t see it either, but the closer they got the more he could feel and they clearer he could see. When he could see all the spots in the other’s eyes, it seemed like it made a bit more sense. His mind got a little quieter, a little less of a mess. In that moment there was nothing else than Minhyuk and where they touched. It was like Minhyuk was his whole world for a second, he liked that thought a lot. It made his world bright and sweet smelling. 

He was a little breathless when they parted. Noses still touching and close enough to kiss him again.  
“You taste like bubblegum. And you smell like a field of sunflowers, it’s delightful and addicting.”

“And you taste like freaking honey, I at least ate some bubblegum. I don’t think you ate some honey, did you?”

He smiled. Disneyland just became more than his childhood dream.


End file.
